Drake
Drake & Josh Go Hollywood is a 2006 TV Film for one of the most popular Nickelodeon television shows, Drake & Josh. It first aired on January 6, 2006 and was released on DVD on January 31, 2006. Plot When Walter and Audrey leave to go on a ten-day cruise, Drake and Josh are responsible for getting their sister Megan to the airport to visit her friend Jessica in Denver, CO. However, Drake and Josh accidentally put Megan on the wrong flight to Los Angeles and leave on a later flight to search for her in L.A. Once Drake and Josh find that Megan is okay, the boys decide to stay in L.A. for a while. However, Josh finds out that his G.O. MP3 player was accidentally replaced with another guy's G.O. during their flight. When the guy and his companion have a little "talk" with Drake and Josh about the G.O's, Drake and Josh attempt to escape, driving around L.A. in a stolen Viper which happens to belong to Tony Hawk. Meanwhile, Megan is enjoying her stay at the Chambrulay Hotel, using Walter's credit card. When they think they have lost their pursuers, Drake and Josh get pulled over by the F.B.I. The two "agents" happen to be two more bad guys who work for the first two criminals. The criminals kidnap Drake and Josh and take them to a warehouse, locking them away. Earlier, when Drake and Josh were at the San Diego airport, Josh had watched the news about some theives who stole a set of monetary printing plates from the U.S. Treasury Department three days before. Josh figures out that the criminals are the theives who stole the monetary printing press to forge money. After making $500 million, the counterfeiters decide that they are going to drown the pair ; as the master mind had said: "I hope you boys are good swimmers". Meanwhile, Megan finds one of the crooks' wallets in her hotel room. She has her limousine driver take her to the warehouse, where she finds Drake and Josh. She tries to alert the police, but the phone connection goes out. She sneaks into the warehouse and turns on the large fan, which blows around all of the money. In all of the ensuing chaos, Drake and Josh finally escape after a large fight. During the fight, Drake and Josh get chased through the warehouse and start beating the crooks with objects. Drake gets caught and the crooks tackle him. Josh tries to save Drake by tackling the other crooks. Drake and Josh get caught by the criminals and Josh raises his fist to punch the crooks but punches Drake instead, knocking him out. The police come and arrest the criminals for counterfeiting money and explain that the leader, Milo McCreary is in FBI's 10 most wanted list. Megan uses some of the money she acquires from the warehouse to help her get to Denver, giving a portion as a tip to the limo driver. Josh remembers that he met a guy in the hotel bathroom about having Drake to play on TRL. As a reward for capturing the crooks, the police offers to give Drake an escort to Sunset Studios. They drive to TRL using Tony Hawk's Viper, which Tony's manager gives them permission to use because Tony has three more Vipers. Drake and Josh arrive to TRL in time, where Drake performs his new song, "Hollywood Girl". After his performance, Drake and Josh cruise around and enjoy L.A. with their dates. Quotes Angry Woman: Did you get the dipping sauce? Angry Man: No, they only give you dipping sauce with the chicken strips. Trivia *This is the first episode or movie from the original series run to not contain laugh tracks, or the theme song I Found a Way. *The clip of Drake's performance that Josh plays on his laptop for Mitch is from Drake Bell's guest-spot on Zoey 101. *You could actually drive from San Diego to Los Angeles instead of taking a plane. This was shown in the Victorious episode, Car, Rain, and Fire and mentioned in The Drake & Josh Inn. *It's revealed that it took Drake six times to receive his drivers license because in the previous episode Driver's License, Drake failed his driving test on the first try, so sometime between that episode and the movie, it took him five more tries to accomplish. *This is the first episode or movie that Drake and Josh don't argue or fight at each other *This is the fourth episode in which Josh is wearing an earring. The first three being First Crush, Peruvian Puff Pepper (although only the opening comment), and Sheep Thrills. *The video Josh is watching in the car and the video he shows Mitch the MTV director is of Drake performing "Highway to Nowhere." This song is by Drake Bell, which is Drake's portrayer. Walter was heard singing along to this in Vicious Tiberius. *Before she goes searching for Drake and Josh, Megan is watching "Girly Cow", a show that has appeared in almost all of Dan Schneider's shows, including iCarly, Victorious and Zoey 101. *Megan reads "Persons" magazine, an obvious parody of "People" magazine. *This is one of the few times Megan shows some actual compassion for her brothers (when she gets worried that they aren't back). *Irony: Megan threatened to send them to Cuba in the episode, "The Drake and Josh Inn" if they didn't leave her alone. But in this telefilm, they accidentally'' ''send ''her ''somewhere. *The song Drake sings at the end is "Hollywood Girl". *In this episode, Drake and Megan can be seen playing a PSP. * Drake and Josh can be seen by LAX. * Megan can be seen singing for the first time. * This movie is the only time that firearms are shown in a Dan Schneider production. * Josh slipping the computer under the stall to show the guy from TRL Drake's music is similar to when Danny Partridge slipped a cassette player under the stall for Mr. Kincaid to listen to on the pilot episode of The Partridge Family. * This is the very first time Megan's bellybutton is shown when she's wearing her swimsuit at the hotel. Goofs *How can Josh think that nothing exciting has ever happened to him? Several episodes contradict this claim. Among other things, he saved his brother Drake from going to jail for unsuspected counterfeiting the tickets (Grammy), he has been sent to jail for unknowingly selling stolen grills (The Gary Grill), was on the football team at one point (Football), met the lead singer of Drake's favorite band (Guitar), was the personal assistant of a snobby young actress (Little Diva), defended his brother Drake in front of the Honor Council after he was wrongly accused (Honor Council), and ran an inn with his brother over spring break (The Drake & Josh Inn). **He could have thought those events were not enough to fulfill the required detail length of his paper. *In the car, Josh was supposedly watching Drake Parker perform at Medley Park. However, that was actually Drake Bell performing at Pacific Coast Academy's annual Spring Fling. *If the guy wasn't from the FBI, why did he have an FBI badge that was so convincing that it fooled Drake and Josh? Albeit, it might have just been a clever forgery. *When Drake isn't paying attention while driving, he almost hits a truck, but right after he swerves around the truck, there's no truck out the window. *Josh was seen playing guitar notes to turn on the lights but in First Crush, he couldn't play a single note without breaking the string. However, he may have been more gentle with the strings. *Since Megan is portrayed as 11 years old when this movie aired, how was she able to get a hotel room under 18? Obviously, she had the credit card that Walter gave her, but she's still underaged to obtain a room (usually at) that age. *They arrive at the airport with less than twenty-two minutes to spare. Given the heightened airport security, it is unlikely Megan would have been on time for the flight. In addition, Megan had a ticket for a flight to Denver; how would she have been allowed on the wrong flight when the flight attendant checked her ticket? *Why would Audrey take her car keys with her on trip when she should have left it with Drake and Josh in case they need to use the car in the event their car breaks down she could easily just taken off the house keys and left car keys at house *If drake and josh both drive then why a taxi which they had to pay for when drake or josh could easily drive there themselves. *Josh and the other guy accidentally switch G-Os on the airplane, then they meet again at the Chambrulay Hotel wanting to switch back which Josh refuses knowing that they're going against the law, Drake and Josh immediately run out of Megan's hotel room and Josh gets the guys' G-O back from them, if he steals their MP3 player back from them, then didn't Josh at least get his G-O back? *When Drake and Josh drive Megan to the airport, Josh finds his G-O and says that he's never even got to listen to his music for 3 months, Josh says he's got his own music on his G-O but later in this episode, Drake gets excited about Josh signing him up on TRL, Drake asks Josh if he's got all of his songs on his G-O meaning that Josh has Drake's music, how could Josh say he's got his own music if he says he's got Drake's music? *When Megan and Josh are waiting for Drake to come back due to Megan wanting him to drive her to the airport catching her airplane to Denver, Josh asks Drake "will you please drive us?" but Josh is not going anywhere with Megan, it's just her going so he should've asked him "will you please drive Megan". Running Gags *Josh saying "Guess what?" and people are thinking that Josh finally got chest hair. Gallery Find the gallery here. Category:TV Movie Special Category:Galleries